themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Beracules Garcia
"WHO YOU FEAR OF!? ME OR MEDUSASNAKE?!" Beracles is Manny's Most Powerful Pet and also He defends People from Death Liger and also Beracles was very Madful Monster in Orlando Region and also He's battles aside with his master even as also Beracles was in pain by Andromeda and also Everyone try to help the poor fighter and but Beracles was disobeyed by his master and also He was the Husband of Andromeda and He also the Father of Melomelody Beracles Profile Name: Beracles Garcia Current City: Olympus City: Winter Park State: Florida Civilization: Fire/Nature Race: Armored Dragon/Beast Kin Clans: Fire Secondary Clans: Nature Family Manny Garcia ( Owner ) Hydrosmith Garcia, Wararmor Garcia, Wardenmight Garcia, Rayden Garcia, Hermeswing Garcia, Demsis Garcia, Hissy Garcia and Bestia Garcia ( Brothers ) Sirenwinga Garcia, Gregoria Garcia, Medusasnake Garcia and Thunderbirda Garcia ( Sisters ) Andromeda ( Wife ) Melomelody Garcia ( Daughter ) Minervamon Garcia ( Niece ) King Cepheus ( Father-In-Law ) Queen Casseopeia ( Mother-In-Law ) Prince Phineus ( Uncle-In-Law ) Presonally Boldful Jealous Jolly Angry Episode Appearance Beracles The Greek King Beracles is the New King for the Greeks and also Tricky Lord Loki try to trick Beracles for getting into to be the King of Greece and also Manny went tell this to Poseidon his uncle and also when Manny's Uncle Poseidon heard this news that Beracles was the New King in Anicent Greece and Poseidon gave Beracles the Dragilde for his Mount and Homer tells Everyone that Beracles is the New King of Greece and also the Greeks hailed to him as the New King and also Lord Loki Unleashed the Sea Monster Cetus to destroy Beracles as known "King Beracles" and also Beracles was on his Throne and also He was offered gifts from People of Greece and also his lover Andromeda cry in Terror and She told Beracles that Cetus has returned to destroy him and that Lord Loki tricked him for being King and also Beracles told the People that Cetus did try to attack them and Pelias cried that Cetus will be dead and also Beracles quiet them down and also when They got there Beracles don't let the Greek to suffer from this and also Beracles fight the Beast and also Andromeda watching from the crowd and She want Beracles to save Greece from Cetus and When Beracles was down Cetus was about to attack him and also Andromeda saved Beracles from Cetus's Monster Teeth Beracles And Andromeda's Wedding Beracles Think He's Is The Royal Guard At Atlantis Beracles and Manny helped The Atlanteans to fight Black Manta and his Men and also Beracles try to shoot them and also He's shoots the wrong way and shot at the Royal Guard and also Manny helped Mera and Orm fight the Black Manta's Mens and also Beracles knew that will Orin come back to help them and also Aqualad, Aaron, Garth and Tula joined the fight and also Beracles was very sure to fight them and also He saw his brother Hydrosmith was coming to save them from Black Manta and also Black Manta saw them, Hydrosmith was with Finbarra to the fight and also Mera knew that she will be happy for her and also Beracles knew that He's will be proud for his brother coming to save them Enemies of Beracles Zamielmon Zamielmon is Beracles's Arch-Rival from the Nature Realm and also that Zamielmon have faced Gaeason Ashley's Friend Partner, Zamielmon don't care about the Tribes and not even Chief Thorn-Bringer also He was very greedful and He's was fear of Beracles that He will face him and also Zamielmon was reported by Dark Hydra for not destory the Centurions, and also Zamielmon have alot things in mind to defeat his Arch-Enemy and He's was very useful to fight and also Manny was sure about Beracles fighting him. and also He's was very lucky to get away with anything he do and also He was failed on Dark Hydra to defeat Beracles and He was very mindful to defeat and known to defeat Beracles's Sister.'' See Also:'' Zamielmon Dorbickmon Trivia *His Name was means after two words ( Bear-Heracles ), Bear is was the named for the animal and also Heracles was named after from Roman form of Hercules from Roman Mythology Gallery Bob6_Large.png MCTCOKRAGEOFBERACLES.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fire Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:Heroes